Landrel
Landrel (ランドレル, Randoreru) was a male Mage and a member of the Dark Guild Faux Babylon prior to his death at the hands of Mathilda Barbatron during a mission in one of the academies of Fiore. An instrumental member of the guild, Landrel joined it on his own instigation after witnessing Chinghis Kamaro and Wilma Vermillion in action. Observing them duel on the deck of Withered Eden, he was amazed by their power and determination to beat each other to a pulp. As he was a skilled user of the Caster Magic known as Concoction of Sorcery, the master of the guild found him to be quite useful, since he could brew various poisons, antidotes, liquids and even explosives. But he was also known for possessing a haughty attitude and a strong sense for melodramatics, and was therefore perceived as annoying by most of the other guild members. In essence, Landrel became an outcast and only had a single friend in the guild, the equally loathed Narza Nuptinga. Despite this, he seemed like a relatively cheerful man and did not mind being a subject of hatred. After his demise, however, the enigmatic Sūmi Masēn retrieved his corpse and turned it into a Kyonshī through her Magic. Now serving as one of the premier undead in the Wicked Hermit's service, he is ranked #4'' ''due to his high magical power, but relatively lacking physical prowess, even as an undead. But the primary reason why she decided to reanimate him, is because of the special formula Landrel concocted, known'' as Landrel's Poison, which possesses the unique quality to neutralize a Mage's ability to use Slayer Magic temporarily; effectively rendering Slayer Mages completely useless while in combat against one in the possession of this poison. Postmortem, this became a very infamous formula and has been repeatedly been used by the likes of Mathilda Barbatron, Sūmi Masēn and Shinkirō no Hatsume in combat against Slayer Mages. This also resulted in Landrel posthumously gaining the epithet ' Slayer of Slayers''' (スレイヤーのスレイヤー, Sureiyā no Sureiyā). Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Concoction of Sorcery (創造の魔導, Sōzō no Madō, alt. reading "Heretic Creation"): Landrel's sole Magic and claim to infamy, Concoction of Sorcery is a dangerous ability that allows the caster to create, transmute and control certain substances based on which branch they specialize in. Some users possess the ability to transmute certain metals, others liquids and so forth. However, the user may only specialize in a single branch and cannot extend the field they manipulate beyond that. Landrel's particular field of manipulation is quite broad in comparison to quite a few, but niche as well, as he possess the ability to manipulate toxic and poisonous substances. This allows him to transmute a wide variety of substances into potentially hazardous versions. He can also combine existing substances to create new ones, such as when he created his eponymous masterpiece, Landrel's Poison. In order to do so, he does, however, require a particular tool named Doshaku (杜赤, Red Wood) at hand. Without this, Landrel is incapable of casting spells, effectively leading to him being virtually useless. The medium is therefore Concoction of Sorcery's biggest weakness. However, the scroll is surprisingly durable, as it is difficult to destroy the separate rods Doshaku is composed of, but they can easily be split apart from one another by a physical attack. Fortunately, the scroll reassembles itself upon being split up and appears to have a telekinetic connection to its owner. *'Landrel's Poison' (ランドレルの毒, Randoreru no Doku): *'Carbon Bombing' (炭素爆撃, Tanso Bakugeki): *'Ooze' (へどろ, Hedoro): *'Null Breath' (無吸, Mukyū): *'Illness Silver' (病銀, Byōgin): *'Acid Rain' (酸性雨, Sanseiu): *'Extraction' (剔出, Tekishutsu): Relationships Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Faux Babylon Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:SereneDreams Category:Undead